


A viso aperto

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il ghepardo sa sempre dove si trova la iena"<br/>Quello che la serie non ha mostrato sull'inizio della storia. Come Hank e Antonio, dopo essere stati assegnati insieme all'Intelligence nonostante i precedenti contrasti, si mettono effettivamente a collaborare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A viso aperto

**Author's Note:**

> Per chi non conoscesse la serie, parliamo di un dipartimento di polizia, in particolare di una squadra speciale, l’intelligence, capitanata da Hank, un poliziotto corrotto e finito in prigione incastrato da Antonio, l’attuale braccio destro nella nuova squadra. Nella serie si scopre che tutti i personaggi, ma soprattutto Hank, per quanto usi metodi poco ortodossi per ottenere le cose, non è proprio bianco o nero, ma più grigio. Non è che sia corrotto ma più uno che fa le cose a modo suo, contorto, apparentemente corrotto. Insomma, va capito e studiato a fondo, cosa che mostrano in PD, nella serie regolare. Però inizialmente si presenta così, corrotto. E’ vero che ha fatto comunque cose sbagliate per cui poi è stato messo dentro da Antonio, ma poi esce di prigione con un patto con le sfere alte e gli mettono vicino proprio il suo carceriere!   
> Durante la serie i due creano un certo rapporto e si conoscono meglio, ma inizialmente si odiavano ed io volevo iniziare da lì per poi percorrere la loro storia che mi intriga sempre più visto che non è semplice e classica come quelle dei due soliti colleghi che vanno d’amore e d’accordo e che quindi sono una coppia per questo. Insomma, le cose si intrigheranno e cambieranno di continuo.   
> La fic fa parte di una serie che ormai conta un bel po' di shot, però le metto piano piano!

 

Quando fu assegnato alla nuova unità d’Intelligence della polizia di Chicago, Antonio giurò a sé stesso più che a tutti gli altri, che avrebbe risbattuto dentro Hank Voight e che non importava cosa sarebbe costato e quanto tempo ci avrebbe impiegato.  
L’avrebbe rimesso dentro ad ogni costo e questa volta per sempre.  
Per questo aveva accettato di far parte della sua squadra e di essere il suo vice, perché i nemici bisognava tenerli il più vicini possibile.   
Questo, fondamentalmente, il suo piano.  
Non aveva mai fatto mistero del suo astio verso Hank, del resto l’aveva arrestato ed incastrato lui.   
La storia si era sparsa a macchia d’olio.   
Il capo della nuova squadra speciale della polizia, l’intelligence, era stato messo dentro dal suo nuovo braccio destro.   
Come pensare, come concepire la loro collaborazione?   
Antonio se lo chiese appena ricevuta la notizia, fra le varie domande di come avesse fatto Hank ad uscire di prigione e a diventare capo di una squadra speciale della polizia.   
Ricevette risposta pochi giorni dopo.   
  
Hank stava vagliando i membri della squadra che gli avevano permesso di aprire, per il momento l’unico componente era Antonio il quale stava adocchiando qualcuno da inserire a sua volta di cui potersi fidare, prevedendo un gruppo di corrotti se scelti tutti da Hank.   
I due si ignoravano cordialmente e per essere i primi giorni e senza compagni, non erano considerati ancora operativi ad eccezione di Antonio che ogni tanto andava a collaborare per altri casi per la sua incapacità di rimanere inattivo per troppo tempo.   
Tornò così in ufficio, al pino di sopra, in quello che starebbe stato il nucleo della squadra, e mettendo la pistola nel cassetto per stare più comodo, si sedette nella sedia dondolando e strofinandosi il viso stanco.  
Aveva di nuovo perso la cognizione del tempo, ma gli piaceva indagare e correre dietro ai criminali.   
Stava facendo mente locale sugli impegni familiari, non ricordando proprio se ne avesse, quando la voce di Hank lo interruppe riportandolo alla realtà.   
\- Giornata lunga? - Chiese con la chiara idea di fare conversazione. Antonio lo guardò provando l’eterno impulso di dargli un pugno, ma se lo tenne nella tasca del giubbotto in pelle che ancora indossava.   
\- Sì, ma non mi lamento. Preferisco correre dietro ad un bastardo che… - Si interruppe perché stava per dire ‘starci seduto vicino’, ma alla fine corresse abile: - stare dietro ad una scrivania. - Hank fece uno dei suoi soliti strani sorrisi sibillini di chi chiaramente la sapeva lunga, ma fece finta di nulla.   
\- Ti va una birra così parliamo di quella che dovrebbe essere la nostra futura squadra? - I due si erano evitati pur stando nello stesso ufficio e praticamente da soli, ma ormai il dovere chiamava ed il tempo concesso per mettere insieme i membri stava scadendo.   
Dovevano mettersi d’accordo su qualcosa.   
Parlare, insomma.   
\- Solo se la beviamo davanti ad un hamburger! - Disse con aria seria. Hank sorrise e annuì.  
\- Andata. - Così tornò nella propria stanza prendendo le cose per andarsene.   
Antonio fece altrettanto e lo seguì fuori dal dipartimento, immergendosi nella fredda e pungente aria di Chicago notturna.   
Ad Antonio non piaceva la sua compagnia, ma ormai era costretto a sopportarla e doveva trovare un sistema per farsela andare giù, almeno apparentemente. Fare pratica era la soluzione ideale. E parlare a tu per tu, viso aperto, almeno una volta.   
  
Il posto lo scelse Antonio, uno dei suoi preferiti in una zona nella media di Chicago, dall’esterno nessuno gli avrebbe dato un soldo bucato, sembrava un postaccio di ultima categoria, muri scrostati, insegna cadente e da fuori un odore che lasciava a desiderare. Dentro l’aspetto migliorava poco, ma in compenso il profumo diventava decisamente più ragionevole.  
Il posto somigliava all’interno delle vecchie prigioni in pietra. Il nome del era ‘Hell Prison’. Non proprio il posto di Hank il quale lo guardò sorpreso e scettico. Antonio non lo calcolò ed andò dritto a salutare il proprietario che gli venne incontro salutandolo con un abbraccio un po’ gangsta, alla Antonio.   
Il ragazzone era grande e grosso, tutto muscoli e massiccio.   
Hank ci mise un attimo a capire chi poteva essere.  
\- Compagno di palestra? - Chiese dopo essersi seduti ad uno dei tanti tavoli vuoti, in un angolo un paio di amici, anche loro chiaramente membri della suddetta palestra. Antonio annuì.   
\- E’ il capo in seconda. Stava per avere una gloriosa carriera nella boxe, ma poi un brutto incidente gli ha impedito di sfondare. Così spalleggia il proprietario ed ha aperto questo posto. -   
Spiegò.   
Antonio aveva fatto pugilato per poi passare a fare il poliziotto.   
I due ordinarono un hamburger a testa e delle birre, poco dopo iniziarono a parlare dell’unità e dei nomi che volevano farvi entrare.  
Hank aveva scelto Alvin, suo vecchio amico con cui aveva già lavorato molto e di cui si fidava. Uno che era molto in linea con i suoi metodi poco puliti e poco ortodossi. Voleva proporre anche Erin, una ragazza che lui aveva tirato via dalla strada e rimesso in sesto tanto da farla entrare in polizia. Altro membro chiaramente dalla sua parte e a favore dei suoi metodi.   
Antonio pensò che doveva assolutamente equipaggiarsi.  
\- Beh, io per ora ho solo una persona di cui mi fido onestamente. Abbiamo fatto spesso coppia prima nella Buoncostume dove eravamo. Lavoriamo bene insieme, è in gamba e mi fido. So che è adatta a questa unità. - Disse deciso, intenzionato a non mollare.   
Hank annuì.  
\- Per i tuoi garantisci tu, così come io per i miei. - Rispose tranquillo. Antonio si stupì della facilità con cui aveva ottenuto un membro chiaramente dalla propria parte.   
\- Mi sembra giusto. -  
\- Puoi proporne altri se vuoi. - Hank sembrava davvero aperto e disponibile, Antonio voleva ridere e chiedergli dove aveva nascosto il coltello con cui probabilmente meditava di pugnalarlo.   
Pensò però di approfittare fino a che non l’avrebbe attaccato, sicuro che prima o poi sarebbe successo.   
\- Sto seguendo da lontano un collega che mi pare abbia stoffa. Jay Halstead. Sta lavorando sotto copertura da mesi con uno tosto ed è vicino a prenderlo. Sono sicuro che avrà successo. - Hank annuì sempre senza cambiare espressione, illeggibile fondamentalmente.  
\- Vediamo come ne esce. - Antonio fece sì a sua volta e prendendo la birra appena arrivata, l’alzò verso quella di Hank ed i due, senza staccarsi gli occhi di dosso un istante, come se si stessero entrambi studiando per capire come e quando affondare, fecero il brindisi alla nuova squadra, probabilmente presto operativa.   
I due si dedicarono alla cena e Hank fece i complimenti per la cucina che effettivamente era ottima. Anche l’hamburger richiedeva la sua arte e non tutti erano degni di essere mangiati.   
\- Te l’avevo detto! - Rispose Antonio allegramente mangiando a sua volta.   
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante durante il quale probabilmente si chiesero che senso avesse avuto davvero quella cena. Potevano parlare tranquillamente in ufficio della squadra o di qualunque altra cosa. Perché uscire insieme fingendosi due partner veri e propri, disposti a collaborare perché amici?  
Antonio fu il primo a cominciare il discorso, dimostrando di non avere paura e di non sentirsi in obbligo di abbassare la testa solo perché lui era stato promosso di grado.   
\- Perchè siamo qua? - Chiese infatti senza peli sulla lingua.  
Hank sorrise agghiacciante in quel suo tipico modo, un sorriso che sembrava gentile, ma che in realtà sembrava quello di una iena pronta a sbranarti. Tale lo vedeva Antonio.   
\- Volevo testare il nostro feeling! - Il più giovane dei due scosse il capo senza nascondere la propria contrarietà ed amarezza. Non era mai stato una faccia da poker come invece era l’altro.   
\- Non esiste un feeling, non può esistere. - Ecco appunto. Al poker Antonio preferiva il pugilato. Non c’era tempo per fingere e fare tattiche. Andavi ed attaccavi cercando di fargli più male possibile da subito.   
\- Ho pensato che dovremmo parlare proprio di questo prima di chiamare gli altri e cominciare ufficialmente. -   
\- Di cosa? Di come non saremo amici, ma semplicemente colleghi obbligati? - Antonio si era mangiato troppo a lungo le parole ma ora lui l’aveva cercato e provocato, era lì per quello, per sentirglielo dire di persona.   
Hank non sembrò turbarsene minimamente, come se in effetti aspettasse proprio quello.  
Concluse il proprio panino e si pulì le mani iniziando distratto le patatine che consumò guardando costantemente Antonio con quel suo sguardo attento ed intenso, uno sguardo sottile, indecifrabile. L’enigma su tutto il volto segnato dagli anni e dalle dure esperienze che l’avevano fatto diventare quello che era.   
Un poliziotto che calpestava le regole in tutti i modi e che si faceva strada anche a suon di mazzette, se necessario. Ma tendenzialmente preferiva i calci ed i pugni.   
\- Obbligati? No, obbligati no. - Fece poi dopo un po’ misterioso. Antonio si pulì e lo guardò torvo bevendo un po’ di birra.  
\- Che intendi? Siamo stati imposti. Io a te e tu a me! - Hank fece di nuovo quell’espressione particolare, di chi sapeva molte cose, poi scosse il capo sornione.  
\- Nessuno mi ha imposto te. Mi hanno chiesto chi volevo come braccio destro ed io ho scelto te. - Antonio si raggelò nella sedia alta, incredulo alla notizia. Non ci poteva credere, per giorni aveva pensato di essergli stato imposto come cane da guardia dalle sfere alte che l’avevano liberato dalla prigione e promosso.   
\- Mi han detto… - Cercò di dire, ma fu subito interrotto.   
\- Ti hanno detto che sei stato assegnato a me. Punto. Ed è esattamente questo che è successo. Sei stato promosso e assegnato a me. Perché ti ho scelto. - Spiegò serafico Hank continuando a guardarlo soddisfatto della sua reazione del tutto spontanea ed aperta.   
\- Non ci credo… e perché mai avresti voluto proprio quello che ti ha incastrato e messo in prigione? - Hank fu felice di quella domanda, sembrava non volergliela fare e lui l’aspettava dal primo giorno che si erano rivisti.   
Così disse finalmente:   
\- Perchè mi piace chi ha le palle per venirmi contro. - Rispose fiero. Antonio rise dopo un istante a bocca aperta, sorpreso.  
\- Adesso ti piaccio. Bella questa! Voight, ti ho messo dentro io! Non serve che fai finta di volermi con te, so che era parte del patto. O comunque lo immagino! Ti avranno detto che esci a patto che gli consegni i criminali con cui facevi affari e che ti fai controllare da me! Io sono il tuo cane da guardia! E mi sta bene! Perché ti ricaccerò dove meriti di stare! Te lo dico a viso aperto e dimmi ancora se ti piace chi ha le palle di venirti contro! - Antonio era partito, cosa che non faticava a fare, ed Hank continuò con quel suo sorriso soddisfatto, convinto e sicuro, incrollabile e indecifrabile al tempo stesso.   
Ad Antonio dava sui nervi ovviamente, voleva prenderlo a pugni, ma non poteva farlo. Non poteva dargli motivo di scaricarlo. Doveva metterlo dentro.   
\- Mi piaci. - Fece appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo per avvicinarsi a lui. - Tu, i tuoi metodi, le tue palle, la tua follia di provare a farmi fuori ed anche il riuscirci. Non sono fuori grazie a te, quindi il tuo merito non è intaccato. Queste sono le doti che voglio nei miei collaboratori. E tu devi essere il primo. - Sembrava sincero, ma tante volte lo era sembrato finendo poi in prigione per corruzione.   
Antonio scosse il capo ipnotizzato dal suo sguardo e dai suoi modi e si mosse nervoso sulla sedia.   
\- Tu hai pagato teppisti per picchiare Casey e terrorizzare la sua ragazza… e solo perché aveva testimoniato contro tuo figlio che aveva guidato ubriaco ed ucciso delle persone! Questo sei tu, Voight! Hai coperto tuo figlio, provato a corrompere i corruttibili e cercato di far fuori chi si opponeva! Andiamo! Come fai a far finta che quello per cui ti ho messo dentro fosse una sciocchezza? - Antonio era sconvolto da come prendeva lui le cose.  
Poteva passare sopra ai metodi poco ortodossi coi criminali, ma non poteva concepire il farsi giustizia da solo con gli stessi suddetti metodi, andando contro gente perbene. Solo per giustificare ed aiutare gente che commetteva obiettivamente cose sbagliate.   
Per Antonio era impossibile vederci bene in una cosa così storta!  
Ma Hank sembrava non averne problemi in merito, la faceva facile, come se non fosse successo.  
\- Mio figlio ha sbagliato ed è giusto che paghi, finire dentro mi ha fatto capire che sbagliavo a coprirlo a tutti i costi. Ho toccato il fondo. Mi stavo rovinando senza ottenere niente di buono per lui. Volevo ringraziarti per avermelo fatto capire. - Antonio corrucciato scosse il capo finendo la birra e stringendosi nelle spalle.  
\- Non sei convincente. Però se vuoi che questa sia la versione ufficiale ok. Non c’è di che. Ma resta il male che hai fatto. - Hank a quel punto tornò a protendersi verso di lui e prendendo la bottiglia quasi vuota, lo fissò penetrante e serio.  
\- Non cerco comprensione, Antonio. Voglio solo fare quello che ritengo giusto qui ed ora. - Ad Antonio salì ancora il sangue al cervello e si protese allo stesso modo, avvicinandosi a lui fino a guardarlo a pochi centimetri di distanza.   
\- E cosa sarebbe che ritieni giusto? Solo per capire come sarà questo nuovo lavoro con te! - Antonio non avrebbe mai frenato la lingua e per Hank questa sarebbe sempre stata la sua dote migliore. Nonostante la voglia di picchiarlo che al tempo stesso scaturiva quella sua sfrontatezza.   
Ma non lo picchiò, decise di rispondere senza indietreggiare e senza piegarsi.   
\- Proteggere la città!  - Antonio rise amaro e schernendolo, scosse il capo e senza nascondere l’ironia si appoggiò allo schienale.   
\- Sembra una barzelletta detto da te. - Hank si raddrizzò a sua volta e piegò la testa.   
\- Perchè dovrei proteggerli da me? - Antonio inarcò le sopracciglia con fare scontato ed Hank sorrise divertito.  - Tu non mi conosci, non sai niente di me, sul serio. Ma imparerai chi sono davvero. -   
E a questo punto Antonio non vedeva l’ora.   
“Puoi scommetterci che imparerò a conoscerti. Così ti risbatto dentro!”  
Pensò predatore mentre lo fissava finire la birra tranquillo.   
Era stato perfetto e stava imparando le strategie, cose che di solito non gli erano mai venute bene.   
Così alla fine i due lasciarono i soldi sul tavolo e se ne andarono, di nuovo immersi nella fredda notte di Chicago.   
Prima di separarsi, i due si guardarono, mani nelle tasche, fiati che si condensavano a contatto con l’aria.   
Sguardi attenti, buon viso a cattivo gioco.   
\- Il ghepardo sa sempre dove sta la iena. - Fece infine Antonio accattivante. Hank sorrise inquietante.   
\- La iena sa cavarsela comunque. - Anche Antonio sorrise soddisfatto.  
Carte scoperte.  
Poi si girarono e se ne andarono ognuno per la propria strada. Il giorno dopo sarebbe cominciata sul serio l’avventura. E sarebbe stata davvero dura.


End file.
